


Mine

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: CEO!Erwin!, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, I'll add the rest of the tags as I go, Intern!Mike!, M/M, Other couples will be mentioned a few times, Smut in the later chapters, There will be more characters too who will be added when they appear, on and off relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is a young man with a good life, he has money, a great penthouse, great car and all the clothes and food he could ever dream of what else could he ever need. Bored out of his mind Mike searches for a job despite not needing one. Who knew that there he might find something that he always wanted. No. Needed but didn't even know it? </p><p>I hate summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day At The Survey Corps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightSaphireRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/gifts).



It’s been 3 months since Erwin left for the last time. It’s been like this with Erwin since about two weeks after they met. Erwin and Mike started their friends with benefits relationship three years ago and it has been a on and off kind of thing since then.

 

Mike turns his head towards the nightstand beside his bed throwing a glance towards the clock on said nightstand for the time the numbers 06:00 glared back at him in bright red. Mike pushed the warm blanket off his naked torso, got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom for a hot shower to erase the evidence of his previous night escapades with some hottie he picked up at a gay bar last night, after paying the kitchen a visit, turning on the coffee machine to prepare the much desired caffeinated hot drink. Today is Mikes first day as an intern at Survey Corporation. After a ten minutes long shower Mike wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the kitchen while towelling his hair, he opened the cupboard and took out a mug which after he reached for the coffee put and poured himself a mug of steaming coffee. He set it on the counter, opened the fridge and took out two toasts and a small container full of extremely delicious peanut butter and a glass jar full of strawberry jam, after preparing his rather simple breakfast he took the plate to the counter, sat down on the black stool after placing the plate on the counter and took a sip of his coffee which after he sighed in pure bliss.

 

After finishing his breakfast Mike headed back to his bedroom, he opened the doors of his walk-in closet, walked right in and began searching for his outfit for the day. Survey Corporation was prestigious company so without a doubt the chosen outfit has to be a suit. Mike looked through all the suits and ties he had in his closet. He took out a Burberry modern fit virgin wool double-breasted windowpane check suit, All-star leather hi black mono trainers, a white button down shirt and a black tie to complete the outfit. After putting on the suit he ran the hair brush through his hair a few times then he walked towards the body length mirror. After he confirmed that he looked at least decent he closed the closet doors, picked up his cell phone and apartment key, turned off the lights then left the apartment and headed to the parking lot. By then it was 07:10AM. He stalked towards his 2014 Nissan Altima Sedan and headed to work. Survey Corps was about a 20 minutes’ drive away from his apartment so he had enough time to get there, at least 30 minutes before his shift began at 8.

 

 

Arriving at the Survey Corps parking lot at 07:30 Mike got out of his car, walked toward the ‘Employees only’ entrance he entered the building, he had already been informed where his office is supposed to be on phone yesterday so he walked past the front desk went to the company’s break room and got himself a mug of coffee then he walked back and rode the elevator getting off on the 4th floor after the elevator gave its annoying overly happy chime opening its doors he where his office is located. He had been told on the phone yesterday that the company’s new CEO which took over the company a day before he applied for a position in the company would be coming over today so a meeting to welcome the new CEO was to be held on 09:30 am. With a sigh Mike took out the paperwork he is supposed to fill out that day and got to work. After filling up god knows how many papers, signing some new products and employees related papers Mike glanced toward to clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was 09:29 as if on cue an announcement rang out through the speakers telling all high position employees to go to the meeting room nro 3 on the fifth floor. Mike got out of his office chair and made his way to the elevator again, it didn’t take him more than about 2 minutes to reach said meeting room. Mike was a little looking forward to meeting the new CEO seeing as he heard quite a lot of good things about the man. He had heard that the man was smart, rich, good looks to die for with blond hair that rivals the sun in its brightness, bright blue eyes that suck whoever they land on deep into them like the ocean, kind and gentle personality with a smile that could make the angels swoon. Mike really wouldn’t mind having a lover with those features. Mike takes a deep breath and opens the door to the meeting room; everyone aside from the CEO seems to be present. Mike goes over to the table and takes his assigned seat. The workers present talk to each other while waiting for the CEO to make his appearance. About two minutes later a sound of the meeting room’s door being opened is heard. Mike looks up and his eyes meet the blue eyes of a very familiar face. Mike stares at the familiar figure with wide eyes and so the CEO seems to be doing as well. Not even a second passes before the CEO schools his expression in a blink of an eye sending a charming angelic smile towards Mike.

 

You got to be _fucking kidding_ me. Thought Mike straight after landing his eyes on Mr. _Kind_ **and** Handsome _,_ -triple emphasis on the word kind since him being handsome is sadly not something that can be denied- the new CEO of the Survey Corps turned out to be Erwin Smith. Erwin takes precise strides towards his seat and seats himself at the head of the table which is designed for the CEO of the company, said seat just coincidentally happens to have Mikes seat on its left. Erwin turns his face for an instant towards Mike and sends him a charming smile which definitely doesn’t reach his eyes. For once, Mike sincerely and earnestly wishes for the ground to just crack open and swallow him whole.

 

-1 hour later-

 

The meeting ended without any problems, after the meeting Mike headed back to his office. He took a look towards the clock and saw that it was barely 10:40 am, 7 hours and 20 minutes until the end of his work day. Mike took out the rest of the papers he is supposed to sign and fill for the day and hoped that he won’t bump into Erwin today at all. That one hour long meeting with Erwin in the same room was enough to sap most of his energy to the point that he didn’t feel much like working.

 

By the time 18 o’clock rolled around Mike was just about ready to flee. He turned off the computer in his office, organized all the paperwork that needed to be done for the next two days in separate based on importance organized folders, put on his jacket, took the folder filled with already finished paperwork and left his office for the day. He went to Petra’s office –that’s where all the finished paperwork goes- and gave her all the finished paperwork. Before he managed to leave Petra stopped him with a ‘’Oh! I almost forgot! Mike, Mr Smith asked me to tell you to go to his office when your workday ends.’’ 


	2. Let's Make A Deal, shall we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his next line has Mike’s eyes widening slightly.
> 
>  
> 
> ‘’Let’s make a deal. Shall we’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short but I've hit the 'inspiration-be-gone' mental wall with this and I don't know how to proceed with it now. I've already kind of pushed it to even get on with this chapter even though I have this horrible writers block.

 

Sighing, Mike heads back towards the elevator and rides the elevator to the last floor. Now standing in front of Erwin’s office Mike is contemplating fleeing, but knowing that he wouldn’t get far with it he steels his nerves and knocks on the door. He doesn’t have to wait for long to get the expected response.

 

‘’Come in’’ Calls Erwin from inside the closed office room.

 

After inhaling a deep breath and slowly exhaling it, Mike puts back his mask of indifference and opens the door to the office and enters. Just as expected of anything that belonged to Erwin Smith, the office was tidy and had so little personal belongings but regardless of that it was extravagant and it was easy to tell that it was well taken care of. Mike took a few long strides until he stood in front of Erwin’s office desk.

 

‘’Petra informed me that you requested for my presence at your office after my shift ended.’’ Mike stated coolly.

 

‘’Ah, yes, yes I did, please sit down’’ Erwin requested, sending one kind, charming smile that didn’t reach his eyes towards Mike, making the young man cringe internally from how fake it is. Mike sat down on the chair placed on the left side of the office desk and waited for Erwin to state why he had called him over.

 

Erwin leaned back in his chair and stared at Mike for a moment as if trying to figure out how to preach the subject he wanted to talk to Mike about.

 

‘’How has your stay here at Survey Corps been?’’ Erwin asked Mike, lifting one eyebrow in question.

 

Mike narrowed his eyes slightly, looking at Erwin in a suspecting manner trying to figure out what he is trying to get to before he answered the question. ‘’I just started today so I can’t tell yet’’ Mike replied in monotone.

 

Erwin puts his elbows on the desk and interlaces his fingers, setting his chin on top of them ‘’Why are you here at Survey Corps?’’ Erwin asks this time. ‘’I never told you where I worked’’

 

Mike raises an eyebrow at that. ‘’And what makes you think that I followed you here?’’ he asks a hint of amusement within his grey orbs, enjoying the way Erwin’s eye twitched and his lips form a thin line, smile long gone in what he can smell the emotion of as irritation. ‘’and to answer your question, I was transferred to this company by the company I previously worked at because they were going to demolish the business. My presence here has nothing to do with you working here, in fact, I didn’t even know until the meeting’’ Mike replies.

 

Erwin stares at Mike trying to see any hint of a lie within his eyes, Erwin was a military man for at least 10 years of his life before he started working at the Survey Corps and he could easily tell if someone is lying. Seeing not even a hint of a lie Erwin leans back in his seat. He looks at some of the papers placed on his desk then looks back up to Mike and smirks, his next line has Mike’s eyes widening slightly.

 

_‘’Let’s make a deal. Shall we’’_

 

Erwin purrs, eyes half lidded, smiling seductively at Mike.


	3. Not Interested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike stands up from his seat. ''Not interested.'' He replies then heads stright to the door. 
> 
> ''For now you aren't.'' Is the last thing he hears while leaving the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry recently the chapters of anything I write are so short - Even shorter than normal, not like they were really long to begin with- I hope this chapter is not too boring though.

Mike just simply blinks at Erwin for a moment, trying to figure out what the other male is thinking. ''A deal?'' He rises an eyebrow ''What kind?'' He asks.

 

Erwin smirks at Mike as if challenging him to something. ''Well, more than a 'deal' it's actually kind of a bet.'' He sets his elbow on the desk, rising his hand then placing his chin on it.

 

Mike looks at him in confusion. ''Ok, and?''

 

Erwin smiles that fake kind smile of his. ''The time frame of the bet is one month, during that one month we will be 'competing' to make each other fall in love. If you manage to make me fall in love with you, you get a promotion to a Co-Ceo, If I make you fall in love with me your contract is extended by three years and your right to resign from the company is revoked, you will have to spend the next 6 years from when you 'lose' working under me as my secretary.'' He pauses. ''The winner is only determined when one of us confesses or kisses the other on the lips.'' He looks Mike in the eyes and finishes. ''What do you think?''

 

Mike stands up from his seat. ''Not interested.'' He replies then heads stright to the door.

 

 _''For now you aren't_.'' Is the last thing he hears while leaving the office.

 

Mike heads for the elivator and takes it up to the B floor where the parking lot is located. He heads to his car, keys already in hand and activates it then gets in immidiately and starts the 20 minutes drive back to his apartment.

 

Upon arrival he fishes out his keys and unlocks the door to the apartment that has been his home for the past 2 years, takes his shoes off next to the shoe rack and proceeds to his bedroom where he romoves his clothes and heads to the bathroom to take a much needed 45 minutes soak in the bathtub. He fills the tub with water and takes the bottle of rose scented bubble gel, pouring some in the water. He heads to the shower stall washes himself and shampooes his hair then rinsing it off, by the time he finished with that the tub is already filled so he closes the water for both the shower stall and the tub then gets into the tub immidiately feeling his muscles begin to relax. He sighs, What Erwin had said still on his mind.

 

After 45 minutes he gets out of the tub, empties it the rinses himself off from the bubbles covering his body, he dries himself off, wraps the towel around his waist then heads to the bedroom, closes the door and the lights then flops down on his bed with a sigh, sets his alarm for 5:30 AM, turns on his stereo and lets it play classic music at a soft volume, slowly eases his body completely on the bed and after 5 minutes he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a request by my dear Kitkat1690 on deviantart. I first wanted to make it into a very long one shot, but that turned out to be really hard especially that now I'm in some horrible writer block. So I thought it might be for the best to make it a few chapters of a 1000+ words per chapter, makes it easier for me. 
> 
> Also for the clothes Mike wears and the car he uses I kind of went to google for help. I didn't want to half ass it since usually at companies the workers wear suits and I don't know a thing about suits.


End file.
